The Forgotten Prince
by SpiritWolf77
Summary: The story of Nuka, from his cubhood to his tragic end. Where the movie only scratched the surface, I decided to look deeper. (Work in progress)


The Forgotten Prince

**A Lion King Fanfiction By Chelsea Brown**

Prologue

The smoke, it was everywhere, billowing in thick, suffocating clouds from the bright fire that raged all around him. He ran through the flames as the lashed out at him, singing his fur. He felt lost and alone, fear ran through him, its icy grip clutching his heart. Tiny claws scraping the burning rocks above him, he scrambled up through the steaming terrain, hoping to get higher, up and away from the smoke. He saw a thin, wiry figure in the distance, "Daaaad!!!" he cried out, "Dad! Please help me! I'm scared! Dad!" His father turned towards him and began descending the rocky ledges to reach his son. Then without warning, there was a bright flash of light. He watched in horror as his father was engulfed in flames, his flesh charred away to nothingness. The bright light of the flames cast the shadows of the hyenas high on the rock walls, their gleaming eyes glaring hungrily at him. Then, out of the ball of fire that was his father, emerged a lion. A huge, noble-looking lion with tawny golden fur that shone like the sun and a flowing auburn mane that burned like the fire around him. He was in awe at the lion's presence, but as the mighty creature's fierce gaze turned on him, his awe turned to fear. The lion let out from his sharp-toothed maw, the most frightening roar ever to be heard. He quivered and backed away, crying out in fear, "Mom! Dad!" But the lion began to chase him, he ran and ran, the rocky ledges changing swiftly to a deep dried-up riverbed. He soon realized he was trapped, the only way out lay above him, a huge towering pile of logs blocking the river's flow. He clumsily scrambled up them, desperate to get away, the lion close on his tail. Suddenly, he lost his footing and began tumbling backwards down the log pile. The lion was gone, now it was just the logs, falling towards him, all around him, then, blackness.  
"Daaaaaad!!!!!!" The ear-splitting scream knocked Zira out of her peaceful slumber.  
"N-*yawn*-Nuka? What's wrong dear?" She looked down at the tan-brown cub who appeared to have just woken up himself, although from a sleep that was obviously much less peaceful.   
"I had a bad dream…" the cub sniffed, as little salty tears rolled down his cheeks.   
"Oh, it's alright Nuka, I'm here now." She said softly, pulling her son close, "Do you want to talk about it?" He looked like he'd rather just forget it entirely, but after a moment of silence, he spoke up.  
"Well, th-there was fire, and lots of smoke. I couldn't breath and I was really scared. I saw Dad and called him, but when he started coming he-h-he…" He paused for a moment, swallowing down another fit of tears. "He…esploded, turned into a big ball of fire. And then there were hyenas evwywhere! They were looking me, like they were hungry. Their eyes were really scary, they glowed all red and stuff. But then I saw another lion, he came outta the fire where…where Dad was…and I thought he was gonna scare the hyenas away. He was really big and stuff, but he just stood there and stared at me, then he started to chase me. We ran into this big…place, it was all stone, and the walls were really really high. I couldn't get out, so I started climbing up lotsa logs in this big pile. But I slipped and fell, the logs were gonna fall on top of me and I was really scared, then I woke up." Zira stroked her son with a loving paw.  
"What did this big lion look like?"  
"Well, he was sorta…yellowy gold, and his mane was really red and shiny. And he was really really big, with these scary brown, or maybe red, eyes. He was looking at me." Still stroking her son, Zira pondered over this description. Could it have been Mufasa in Nuka's dream? Suddenly, Zira feared for her mate. What if it was a premonition, a warning from Mufasa that he would somehow avenge his murder? Looking down at Nuka, she saw he'd fallen back asleep, now resting peacefully and quietly. She eased herself up off the cave floor and went to search for Scar. 

ø ø ø

"My dear Zira, don't fret over this. Nuka's grown up in difficult times, nightmares are to be expected. Besides, I've seen the hyenas tease the poor child from time to time, he's probably quite terrified of them. I'll have to speak with them about that, worthless ingrates. Now you go do me a favor and speak with Sarabi about her long over-due hunt and stop worrying about this dream." Scar nuzzled his Queen and held a smile till she turned the corner. Afterwards, his smile immediately melted into a troubled look, bordered by fear and extreme worry.   
What if she's right? What if Mufasa was sending my son a message? No, impossible, he's not the type for revenge, and he's dead, he can't trouble me anymore…  
As his thoughts trailed off, Scar receded to the safe confines of his cave, hoping a quick nap would clear his troubled mind. Unfortunately, Zira's theories were not too far fetched after all.

ø ø ø

Nuka slept fitfully the next night, the images from his dream playing over and over again in his head.  

_Nuka was all alone in the dark; he was looking for his father, but couldn't find him.  There were flames leaping through the air around him, his father, his father was gone, he'd turned into the flames.  He saw the lion, the massive powerful gold lion, standing over him.  Nuka was certain the lion would turn him into fire, like he did to his father.  The little cub quivered at the lion's feet, awaiting the inevitable.  The lion let out that earthshaking roar…_

Nuka's eyes snapped open, shaken from his dream.  It had been so real.  He really thought he'd actually heard the roar.  He began looking around the cave for his parents, neither of them was present.  Sniffling and still frightened, Nuka began to creep out of the cave to find them, but paused, lifting his ears.  He thought he heard voices outside, one sounded like his father.  He stepped cautiously to the cave entrance, and gasped at the sight before him.  There, standing in front of his father, was the lion from Nuka's dream.  

"The choice is yours Scar, either step down or fight."  The lion was speaking angrily to Scar, who was backed against a wall, the hyenas sitting on the ledges above him.  Nuka grew concerned, what did this lion want?  Would he fight his father?  Nuka hoped he wouldn't.  Maybe he'd just listen to the lion and "step down," whatever that meant.  But Scar it seemed was not so willing to do so, in fact, he didn't seem too concerned.

"Oh must it all end in violence?  I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member.  Wouldn't you agree Simba?"  _Simba?_  Nuka wondered, wasn't that the name of Mufasa's son, his dead cousin? He'd heard the lionesses speak of him.

"That's not gonna work Scar.  I've put it behind me."

""Eh, but what about your faithful subjects?  Have they put it behind _them_?"  Nuka wondered what his father was going on about.  Apparently the lionesses were just as confused.  The one named Nala, his cousin, seemed very concerned.

"Simba," she asked, "What is he talking about?"

"Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret.  Well Simba, now's your chance to tell them.  Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!"  

"I am."  Nuka gasped hearing Simba's confession.  He'd killed the old king?  Nuka had always heard it had been an accident.  He'd never met Mufasa, he died before Nuka was born, but he'd always heard he lionesses say good things about the old king. His father never talked about him, it was forbidden to mention his name.  Still, Nuka didn't understand why this lion, Simba, would kill his own father. The lionesses were equally stunned.  Sarabi, Mufasa's widow, stepped forward.  

"It's not true.  Tell me it's not true!"  She looked into her son's eyes with great anguish.  He could barely look at her when he replied.

"It's true."

"You see?  He admits it!  _Murderer!_"  Lightning shocked the sky as Scar spoke.  Nuka jumped back in fear at the bright light and loud thunder.  Simba looked just as distressed as the cub, but not because of the weather.

"No. It was an accident."

"If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive.  It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?"  

"No."  

"Then you're guilty!"  Scar circled Simba as he spoke.  

"No, I'm not a murderer…" Scar began backing Simba towards the edge of Pride Rock, and Nuka could no longer hear what his father was saying.  

"…Everyone knows why!"  Nuka heard his father yell, as Simba slipped off the edge.  Nuka was pleased, his father seemed to have everything under control.  This lion wouldn't hurt anyone ever again!

"Simba!"  Nala called out.  She actually seemed worried about the gold lion!  Nuka wrinkled his nose, doubting her judgment.  She was a nice lioness, sometimes bringing Nuka little scraps of meat she slipped away from kills especially for him, but he couldn't understand why she wanted to help this lion.  But it didn't matter.  Scar would take care of him and then everything would be fine.  He smiled proudly as his father lunged forward, pinning his claws into the lion's paws.  Nuka was about to start walking over, wanting to see firsthand how his father dealt with traitors to the throne, when the lion suddenly leapt up over the edge and pinned Scar to the floor with a loud yell of accusation.

"_Noooooooooooo!  Murderer_!"  Nuka stopped dead in his tracks.  He didn't know what was going on.  This Simba must be insane; he seemed to be choking Scar.  

"Dad…" Nuka whispered.  Surely his dad could handle this lion, he'd take care of him, wouldn't he?  The two seemed to be saying something to each other.  Nuka expected any moment his father would push Simba away, and punish him for the horrible things he did.  But he did not expect what happened next.

"I killed Mufasa!"  His father yelled out.   Chaos ensued.  The lioness and hyenas seemed to lunge forward simultaneously, while Scar and Simba were locked in battle.   And there, just outside the cave, lay Nuka, paws covering his face, crying and wailing and terrified amidst a battle he didn't understand.  He didn't know what to do; maybe if he could find his mother, she'd know what to do.  He scrambled through the fray, dodging hyenas, lionesses and the relentless flames that were eating away at the brush lining Pride Rock's walls.  Finally he spotted her desperately making her way through the melee up the sides of pride rock.  

"Mom!"  Nuka ran towards her as fast as he could, she didn't seem to hear him above the thunder and sounds of battle.  He finally reached where she had stopped and was about to try and get her attention again when he saw what she was looking at.  There, almost at the edge of the rock's sheer cliff face, was Scar cornered by Simba.  Nuka could barely hear their voices above the thunder.

"…Tell me; I mean anything."  Nuka didn't no what his father was talking about, he seemed to be pleading with Simba for something, but Nuka wouldn't believe Scar would beg this strange lion for mercy.  Maybe he was asking the lion to leave, so everything would be all right again. 

_Yes, _thought Nuka, _That has to be it.  He wants to make sure me and Mom are safe. Maybe Simba will listen to him._

"Run.  Run away Scar.  And never return."  Scar's eyes widened, Nuka of course did not understand the precedent for that command, and he was simply shocked that this lion would even imply such a thing.  His father wasn't a coward, he wouldn't run away.  But Scar seemed like he was actually going to comply.

"Yes…of course.  As you wish..._You're Majesty_!"  Scar swiped hot coals into Simba's face, causing him to jump back in pain and giving Scar an opening to attack.

"Yeah Dad!"  Nuka cried triumphantly.  His father would never back away from a fight.

"Nuka!"  Zira had just noticed her son's presence, "Nuka you shouldn't be here, go back to the cave!"

"But Mom…" Roars from the fighting lions caused both mother and son to focus their attention back on the battle.  

"Nuka, please, go back inside…" Zira's eyes never strayed from the battle.  She began to move forward as if to help Scar, who was lunging toward Simba.  Simba was on his back and it looked as if he had no way out.  Nuka didn't see any reason to go inside, he wanted to watch his father beat this foolish traitor once and for all!  Then as Scar landed, Simba kicked his hind legs upwards throwing his attacker over him…of the edge of pride rock.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAD!"  Nuka's cry was drowned out by the thunder.

"Scar…no!"  Zira whispered under her breath, and then she ran as fast a she could to get down from pride rock, Nuka following close behind.  

Zira searched frantically, finally spotting a crowd of hyenas at the base of pride rock, surrounding what looked to be the body of a lion.  Snarling she lunged forward, scattering them right and left.  One snapped at her ear, tearing a notch into it, she didn't even notice the pain.  Finally, she made her way to the body of her fallen mate.  Nuka peered cautiously from behind her.  

"Dad?"  As his eyes fell upon the body of his father, he cried out and jumped back.  It was a horrible sight; the hyenas had literally begun to eat him alive.  

"Nuka, don't look son."  Zira's voice was cold, emotionless as she stared blankly at her fallen love.  "Scar…what have they done to you?" she whispered.

"Zi-Zira…" Nuka looked up from where he was sobbing on the ground.  His father's voice was ragged and his breathing labored.  He whispered something, but it was too quiet to hear.  Zira leaned closer as he just barely managed to whisper to her.

"Zira…my son…my heir…"

"Nuka's right here Scar, and I will train him to rule after you."

"No…other son…"

"Other son?  Scar, I don't understand…"

"Nuka…no…to…innocent.  What he'd…have to do…next son…he will be my heir…" Zira nodded, understanding.  Their second cub would be born soon.  

"When you son is born, I will name him Kovu in your honor my beloved.  He will be trained to take your rightful place as king."  Scar tried to nod, but found he couldn't move his head.  He instead called his son over.

"Nuka…" Nuka, who'd been crying behind his mother, had no heard any of the exchange between his parents. Now that his father was talking to him, he stopped crying but didn't move.  He couldn't bear to see his father again in this state.  "Nuka…come here son…" The cub looked over, and after a brief pause, shakily rose and moved towards his father.  He tried his best not to look.

"Dad?"

"Nuka…take care of your mother son…"

"Why Dad?  You an take care of both of us once you get better."  His voice sounded hopeful.

"No Nuka…I'm sorry.  Please, you need to-" he coughed violently.  "You need to take care of her now.  Promise me you will." 

"Okay Dad…I promise."  His voice was choked with tears.  

"I…I l-love you son…" His breathing stopped.  He lay still.  Zira let out an ear splitting roar, matching those that were echoing from up o the promontory.  But while those were roars of triumph, this was one of pure anguish.  A few lionesses began filing in behind the broken family, those few who still remained loyal to Scar.  And in the center of it all, eyes locked on the unmoving body f his father, Nuka sobbed and shook with such fear and grief as he'd never experienced before.  And it would be the last time he ever heard the words "I love you," for a very long time.  

ø ø ø

Nuka barely understood the rapid events that occurred in the following days.  The heir to the throne was born, Simba's son.  There was much rejoicing.  No one had really noticed the birth of Scar's daughter shortly before.  She was named Vitani, and Nuka did his best to help his mother take care of her.  Almost immediately after that was when they left.  Nuka wasn't really sure why.  He heard things about Simba's son being gone.  Nala and the other lionesses were sad, Simba was angry.  He said it was Zira's fault.  Another lioness had told him so.  Nuka never saw that lioness again, he sort of remembered her, she had a son a little younger than Vitani.  He looked an awful lot like Scar.  But Nuka's mother said he wasn't Scar's son.  Nuka wasn't sure though, he thought maybe his mom just said that to keep Simba from hurting the cub.  But he was Nuka's brother now that his mother was gone.  Nuka had asked his mother what happened to her, Zira just gave him an odd smile and told him she'd been punished by the great kings for betraying Scar.  He didn't really understand what she meant by that but figured it made sense.  And so after that, Simba sent them all away to a very dry and hot place called the Outlands.  Nuka hated Simba, first he killed his father, and then he sent his family to live in that wasteland.  He remembered being confused as they left, his mother had said they had to leave and could never come back.  Simba had banished them, she'd said.  Nuka always remembered that day, trudging out of the lush pride lands to the dusty badlands beyond.  But he didn't just remember being angry, he remembered something else too.  He was never quite sure why he'd thought it important.  But as they were leaving, the whole lot of Scar's followers, they passed a tired, scrawny-looking lioness heading the opposite direction.  At her side was a little cub with pale fur and strange markings on her face.  Nuka turned to the cub, was going to ask her name and warn her not to go on because of the mean lion that ruled these lands.  But as he passed and was about to speak, she looked up at him, their eyes met, and he completely forgot about saying anything at all.  Her eyes were the deepest he'd ever seen, swirls of blue and violet like the night sky.  They reminded him of something.  They reminded him of the night sky when he used to sit outside with his father and look for pictures in the stars and guess what it would be like to live in the stars with the great kings.  Those eyes, they were the night sky, but now Nuka was alone, he couldn't watch the sky with his father.  So he walked on, watching the cub as she followed her mother into the pride lands and as he followed his own mother into the outlands.  But he'd never forget those eyes. 


End file.
